Thin film transistor liquid crystal displays (TFT-LCDs) have been found in a wide range of applications in various fields, such as home, public places, work places, personal electronic products, etc. Since liquid crystal displays based on the Hyperplane Advanced Super Dimension Switch (HADS) technology have the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high opening ratio, low chromatic aberration, no push Mura, etc., they have been used more frequently. In a HADS mode liquid crystal display device, a multi-dimensional electric field is formed by an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes in the same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all orientations, including those located between slit electrodes and those located directly above the electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, which enhances the work efficiency of the liquid crystal, increases light transmittance and thus greatly improves the picture quality of TFT-LCD products.
In existing HADS mode TFT-LCDs, a common electrode and a pixel electrode are made of transparent conductor to increase the opening ratio and transmittance. The space between the common electrode and the pixel electrode is smaller than that between the upper and lower substrates, such that a fringing electric field is produced between the common electrode and the pixel electrode, and the liquid crystal molecules can be rotated in a plane parallel with the substrates and thus increase the light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in a known HADS mode TFT-LCD, a strip-shaped common electrode P3 is disposed over a pixel electrode P2 and parallel with a data line P1. A coupling capacitance is formed between the strip-shaped common electrode P3 and the data line P1, which may add a load to the data line, leading to a great increase of power consumption of the whole liquid crystal panel and adverse effects such as greenish display, crosstalk and so on.